The Empty Office
by MissLibbyxx
Summary: "Guilt is perhaps the most painful companion of death." - Coco Chanel


**A/N:** Just a little one shot I came up with while I couldn't sleep. Please R&R!

**Warning: **Character death.

**Bobbi x**

* * *

><p>She saw him, just out of the corner of her eye, leaving through the doors and into the stair well. Deciding to follow him, she dashed onto the stairwell, just seeing a glimpse of his black hair as he descended another flight of stairs, on his way to the fifth floor. "Mr Hanssen!" She shouted hoping to catch his attention. To her dismay he didn't even hesitate and continued of his way. Sighing a little she continued to bolt down the stairs, just catching sight of him entering the fifth floor. Going through the door she shouted after him again just as he turned another corner. Again he didn't hear her and continued on his way. To her frustration she only ever spotted him just as he turned another corner and went out of sight again. She followed him around several more corners and through corridors, trying to catch his attention as she went, until suddenly she found herself outside the doors to his office. It was the same doors she had seen many times before, just the plate with his name on had been taken off. Without knocking she let herself in. It was Hanssen's office, just in some ways it wasn't. There were no ornaments on the desk or shelves, in fact both were bare. Even the pictures had been taken down. Most of all there was no Hanssen to be seen. The office was empty.<p>

Sahira woke up with a shock. Another bad dream, it was the third this week. Groaning slightly, she slipped into her work shoes and left the on call room. The ward was the same as it always had been. Oliver and Jac were arguing over some trivial matter, Elliot was run off his feet and Nurse Jones seemed the same happy go lucky person she always was. Just there was a sad tinge to it all, something was missing.

There were some patient notes on the nurses' station in front of her. Sahira picked one of them up, hoping to find a tricky case to distract her from the emptiness that was creeping over her. Frowning a little, she discovered that they were old patient notes waiting to be filed. She looked down at the discharge signature to find out what jack ass hadn't done his filing. The signature was instantly recognisable to her. It was Henrik Hanssen's. From the date she realised it was from the last day he had worked at Holby City.

The memories came flooding back to Sahira, as if it had only happened yesterday. For some weeks Greg and herself had been conducting a rather lusty affair. Their liaisons had been conducted in secret, in the toilets, changing rooms, on call room, where ever they thought they couldn't be found. One particular night they had chosen the on call room. They thought they had closed all the blinds as their lips locked together. It was only too late until Sahira realised that one blind was still open. She knew Hanssen had seen them as he had walked passed. The look in his eyes when he caught sight of them was a poisoning mix of disappointment, anger and pure sheer pain.

Sahira took the next opportunity to take her leave of Greg, without causing him any concern. The first place she went was Hanssen's office, to explain herself and to beg him to keep silent. Knocking on the door, she was slightly surprised when no answer came. It did not stop her as she opened the door and invited herself in. Hanssen was in his chair silently looking out of the window. She walked over to face him, wondering why he had not yet turned round. When she rounded the desk she could not stop the cry coming from her lips.

"Oh my god! Henrik!" She took off his tie, kneeled down before him and wrapped it tightly around the long, bleeding gash on both wrists. Whipping out her mobile, she frantically called for help. "Greg! Get down to Hanssen's office with an emergency and resus pack now! No questions." She hung up, not letting Greg have a word in edge ways.

"Tell him not to come. It would be a waste of his time." Hanssen murmured as he clung onto consciousness.

Sahira clutched hold of his wrists, putting as much pressure as she could onto the wounds. "Hang on in there, Henrik. Try and stay awake." She pleaded with him as tears began roll down her cheeks.

Hanssen looked at her puzzled. "Why are you crying?" He asked, in a very matter of fact fashion. Sahira couldn't fathom why he was asking and looked even more confused than he did. Knowing she did not understand he clarified it to her, the way he would to a nervous F1. "I don't matter."

A few minutes later Greg burst through the door with the kit Sahira had ordered, gasping for breath. But there was no hope now. Henrik Hanssen had died. Sahira was still kneeling before the dead man, her hands still grasping his wrists even though it would not help now. "It's too late." She said in a quiet voice. The stream of tears had now turned into a torrent and her whole body shook as she tried not to break down. Biting her lip, she stood up and turned to Greg with the guilt of knowing they had driven him to it. "We killed him Greg."

* * *

><p>"Oh great! Nice to see you're volunteering yourself." Jac beamed sarcastically as she snapped Sahira back into reality. The registrar just looked blank, not quite her usual sharp self. "To file those." She pointed to the files. "The filing cabinet is in my office. Off you pop." Sahira didn't have the will anymore to argue or even keep up the appearance of looking annoyed with Jac, she just mindlessly did what the consultant wanted.<p>

She walked down the corridor to the consultants' office. Just before she was about to go in, she swore just out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hanssen in his scrubs turning the corner. However unlike in her dreams, she did not follow him, knowing it would only lead her to an empty office.


End file.
